Kumbang
by Nama Saya Putri
Summary: Kami mencari bumi, bukan dunia.


Kumbang

Summary: Kami mencari bumi, bukan dunia.

Has owned by: NP©

Fullmetal Alchemist is Hiromu Arakawa's.

Inspired by: lagu Serdadu Kumbang-Ipang. Sumpah enak banget!

~oOo~

"Jalanan tak bisa kau tempuh tanpa roda."

Seberkas cahaya menyinari sisi lain ilalang. Ciap-ciap burung angkasa sudah mulai terdengar. Detak jantung sang jantan terdengar menderu, menyambut cahaya emas yang kembali datang di ufuk timur sana. Sebuah rumah beratap merah bata masih sepi. Seekor anjing tertidur di terasnya, menunggu sang majikan membuka pintu dan membawakannya sereal. Tanah pagi yang lembab, dipijak masih berbekas. Tepat pada saat itu, lelaki berambut pirang keluar dari dalamnya dan menguap lebar-lebar. Membuang semua mimpinya tadi malam agar ditelan sang bulan yang masih berani menampakkan dirinya di atas sana.

Lelaki bernama Edward, menapaki tanah dengan sandalnya dan berjalan-jalan di sekitar pekarangan rumah. Anjing yang tertidur di teras, terbangun dan mengikutinya dari belakang. Tersenyumlah ia dan menyuruh anjing itu untuk tak mengikutinya. Sapuan angin yang menamparnya dari samping, membuat pipinya menjadi dingin. Segera, anjing itu pun berlari meninggalkannya. Jauh di belakangnya.

Ia kembali berjalan, mengikuti setapak yang makin lama makin menurun. Ini bumi, tentu saja. Tak ada yang datar kecuali sang robot diaktifkan. Seikat pikiran telah terbungkus rapi di dalam otaknya. Mengapa takdir seperti kehilangan ibu, ayah, dan –nyaris sang adik, harus dijalaninya? Mengapa harus dia? Bukannya orang lain saja?  
>Terkadang ia marah kepada, entahlah. Ia tak mengerti ia ingin marah kepada siapa. Ia berperang melawan semua kebencian dan keegoisan dirinya pada saat menyerang kelompok Homunculus di jantung Amestris. Jauh di benaknya ia bersyukur itu telah selesai. Buku telah ditutup rapat dan dibuang ke laut agar dimakan oleh inti bumi.<p>

Rambutnya dibelai angin, terangkat ke atas lalu jatuh kembali. Sang bintang telah menyembul hampir sempurna dari balik gunung. Terlihat cahayanya sudah benar-benar menampar ilalang. Lelaki itu tersenyum, menggapai tangan dinginnya dengan tangan hangatnya, mencoba membaurkannya satu sama lain.

Tangan dingin yang masih baru. Tertawalah.

Ia sadar beginilah jalan hidupnya. Menukik cepat dan terkadang merayap begitu lambat. Seperti itulah hidup.

Maka tertawalah.

"Ketika sebuah botol dapat mengabulkan keinginan."

Alphonse menggantungkan botol selai itu di atas pohon dengan tangga. Kali ini matahari telah berada di sisi kemiringannya pada pagi hari. Tersenyum ia melepaskan dirinya dari tangga dan membawa tangga itu kembali ke rumah. Harapannya telah tergantung di sana. Ia tahu ia kekanakan dan hal itu sudah harus benar-benar ditinggalkan.

Botol selai berisi kertas berpena itu menggantung di atas sebuah dahan, benang tipisnya hampir diiris kayu. Tapi ia tetap bergantung kokoh di sana.

Ia sedang mengerjakan tugasnya sekarang: berdoa kepada Yang Di-Atas, agar harapan di dalamnya terkabul dan dapat membahagiakannya. Terucap kata 'amin' di setiap buaiannya.

"Terbanglah dan rasakan dunia."

Sebuah kartu telah dilempar ke atas meja, terbatuk lalu tertidur. Pertarungan sengit dalam bermain kartu terlihat jelas dari kerutan di dahi masing-masing. Kedua lelaki yang beranjak dewasa itu benar-benar diculik dari keadaan sekitarnya. Raja dan Ratu telah tersenyum di atas kartu, bersiap untuk diadu.

Kepulan kopi di atas meja tak diperhatikannya.

Terabaikan.

Mereka sudah terbang jauh dari alam bawah sadar. Mereka mengecap dunia. Mereka sedang merasakan dunia.

Fokus akan kartu masing-masing.

"Coklat pembuang hambatan."

Sudah sore. Apa yang mereka lakukan? Tepekur dan merenung? Sekilas mereka sedang menyeruput coklat dengan seorang wanita manis di tengahnya. Mereka bercanda, tertawa, bercanda lagi, lalu tertawa, dan bungkam.

Sang matahari makin merosot jauh di ufuk barat, membiarkan mereka menjilat obat pembuang hambatan berwarna coklat. Coklat.

"Bahkan teori pun tak bisa memecahkan mengapa Cinderella harus memakai sepatu kaca."

Mereka sedang berdebat, masalah perbedaan teori antara bumi dan dunia. Apa bedanya? Bumi dan dunia sama-sama bernafas, berjalan mengikuti rel surya. Poni Edward tersibak dan telunjuknya menunjukkan bukti autentik di buku. Bumi adalah planet, dunia adalah kehidupan di dalamnya. Ia bahkan harus menjelaskannya berulang kali dengan Alphonse yang masih kukuh dengan pendapatnya. Bumi dan dunia adalah sama, tuturnya.

Kemudian datang Winry, penengah terbaik di antara kutub utara dan kutub selatan. Ia tersenyum dan menjelaskan tanpa memihak siapapun. Bumi dan dunia adalah sama. Tapi bumi hanyalah sebuah tempat di mana dunia tinggal. Bumi dan dunia sama-sama indah. Bumi adalah sumber keindahan sedangkan dunia adalah penyalurnya.

Mereka berdua mengerutkan kening dan sama-sama berkata, apa maksudmu? Perdebatan mereka diakhiri dengan sebuah bulatan berpinggiran merah keunguan di tiap keningnya.

Mereka belum merasa puas.

"Kami mencari bumi, bukan dunia."

Sepatah kata sang ilmuwan tak mampu membuat perdebatan mereka semakin mereda, justru semakin meruncing tanpa tahu akan berakhir di mana. Sampai di satu titik yang mempertemukan mereka. Mereka ternyata mencari bumi, untuk kehidupan mereka dan bukan dunia untuk pemuas dahaga mereka. Bumi lebih pantas untuk kehidupan daripada dunia. Lalu, tidurlah.

"Kecupan bulan tak akan ada habisnya."

Matahari telah menutup hari dengan sempurna beberapa jam yang lalu, tergantikan oleh bulan untuk beberapa saat ke depan. Rumah beratap merah bata telah gelap. Sang anjing tengah memandang bulan bersiap menuju sang lelap. Kedua lelaki bersaudara masih menikmati malam di atas busa.

Kebahagiaan telah Edward dapat seutuhnya. Sang adik, dan semuanya telah kembali ke tempat di mana angka nol berasal. Ia berbalik badan dan tidur di bawah rengekan jangkrik di atas ilalang. Begitu pula Alphonse. Ia masih memandangi langit kamar dan berbalik badan lalu pulas.

Botol selai berisi harapan masih tergantung di dahan dengan benang tipisnya. Kayu tak jadi mengirisnya, karena di dalam botol terdapat harapan untuk esok hari.

Malam ini, bulan tidak akan pernah berhenti mengecup mereka. Karena mereka lebih memilih bumi daripada dunia.

Bumi lebih membahagiakan daripada dunia.

"_Perasaan ini pulas, begitupula matamu."_

~oOo~

Author notes:

Pesan dari cerita ini sebenarnya lebih kepada bagaimana orang memahami bumi dan dunia. Itu terpikir pada saat saya membuka jejaring sosial; twitter. Entah kenapa yang terpikir kata-kata _absurd_ dalam benak saya, hehe. Kalimat pertama yang saya pikirkan adalah "Bulu Kucing dan Sepatu Kaca." Mungkin otak saya lagi _hang_ dan butuh refresh-an. Nah dari situlah ide membuat cerita ini muncul. Terpikir akan membuat cerita ini berkelanjutan tapi saya tunda dulu. Masih harus mengurus Glimpse, haha.

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

Ada kritik? Bahkan saran? _Scroll_ ke bawah!


End file.
